Seven
by Belizar
Summary: A series of seven drabbles that highlight Inuyasha and Kagome's married life. Post-manga, IY/K. Fluff. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Pride

**A/N** - My take on the "Seven Deadly Sins" theme (overdone, I know, but inspiration struck and there you have it). I tried to take more of a positive spin on it than the usual dark and/or angsty stuff I've read. Hope you enjoy.

Rated M for mature themes.

* * *

_Pride_

Bathed in the glow of firelight, he undresses, heavy scarlet fabric sliding across the planes of his body to pool at his feet. Yet more intensely than the cool brush of thread does he feel the scorching trail of her gaze as she follows his every move, drinking in the sight of him. Even with his back turned to her, he knows she is watching as surely as if she had reached out to touch him.

Fire and water meet when he turns his gaze upon her. "You're beautiful," she murmurs after a pause, reaching out to him. An invitation. He takes it wordlessly and joins her in bed, the high flush in his cheeks enough of an answer for the young _miko_ who opens her body to him like a flower in bloom.

Their lovemaking is slow and intense. As much as possible they maintain eye contact, and in so doing he tries to convey the confusion of his feelings in a way that she can decipher. He does not understand her; he cannot, will have to work against two hundred years' worth of conditioning to even come close. She is the first and only to look him in the eye and, against all the odds, assure him that he is not only uncorrupt but wonderful… for the very qualities over which he always been scorned, no less. She fills him with light and warmth and pride and a desperate need to do right—by her, for her, and in honour of her. He is nothing without her, a shard separated from the whole.

It was always meant to be her.

Her smile is brilliant. Of course she knows all of this. She has always been able to understand him, even when he cannot understand himself. When she breaks over him in a wave and a gasp, he follows with her name on his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispers in the afterglow. Brought back to the present, he realizes he is clutching her to him in a crushing embrace. It takes more effort to loosen his hold than he'd like to admit.

"I know," he mumbles against her shoulder. A tear slips down his cheek unbidden. _I'm so fucking glad._

The firm squeeze she gives his hand is all the reassurance he needs. It is with peace in his heart that he drifts off to sleep, its source cradled happily in his arms.


	2. Gluttony

_Gluttony_

They return in the late afternoon after nearly two weeks of absence. The villagers call out to them in welcome, pressing in to question after their journey, the success of the exorcism in the village across the plains, the bounty they have brought back with them—why, there's enough food in the wagon to last them through two festivals! Laughter and happy talk carry them down the main road until, finally, the crowd disperses and the _houshi_ and his _hanyou_ companion are free to return to their families.

A feast has been laid out for him by the time he arrives at their hut, the scent hanging thick and heavy in his nose before he's even stepped through the doorway. Kagome's eyes flash in welcome as he embraces her, a reunion much too long in coming, but he complies willingly when she invites him to eat. He must be starving.

Ah, a woman's wisdom. How right she is.

A hunger so deep it aches through his very bones overtakes him as he digs into the meal. Poor weather, a particularly difficult exorcism, and even poorer travelling conditions have resulted in a feeling so foreign to him that he has no idea how to deal with it: homesickness. It manifests itself in the form of an insatiable appetite that he is only too happy to oblige, stuffing his face until the rest of his senses cloud over, his surroundings fading into blankness.

He doesn't know how much time has passed when he feels her fingers wind through his hair to detach him. "Inuyasha," she gasps. "I think—I think you can stop now." The _hanyou_ in question gazes up along the smooth plane of her body through hooded eyes, unimpressed by the interruption. He smirks at the sight of her flushed cheeks, the want and satisfaction warring against each other in the way she's looking at him.

His tongue darts out to tease along her softest flesh. A shiver trembles across Kagome's tummy as her head falls back against the blankets, his name leaving her mouth on a moan. "But I'm not done yet," he counters. His claws stroke patterns along her shaking thighs. "Are you?"

Inuyasha laughs when she swats at his head, returns to their mutual pleasure with fervour. Experience tells him she can last for at least another two rounds, and the gods know he can never be too full of her.


End file.
